


the brightest star

by dear_universe



Series: glimadora week 2 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Glimmadora Moms, Marriage, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr: Glimadora Week, they're soft wives and they love their baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_universe/pseuds/dear_universe
Summary: she was the best gift they could've asked for.or: glimmer and adora celebrate with their family.written for day 1 of glimadora week 2: birthdays/celebrations





	the brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> fluff. fluffy, fluffy fluff.
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

“Hey honey,” Adora whispered. “Happy birthday.” She scooped her daughter up into her arms and peppered kisses across the baby’s face. “I can’t believe you’ve been alive for one whole year,” she murmured, rubbing her nose against her daughter’s. 

Nova cooed softly, flailing her fists about in the air. 

“My baby girl.”

She dressed Nova in the outfit her great-aunt had made for her, a tiny blue dress patterned with stars, and a matching hat with a pattern of little swords. 

“Are you ready to go see Mommy?” Adora asked, planting a kiss on Nova’s forehead. 

“Mama,” Nova giggled. 

“Oh,” Adora said, staring into Nova’s huge, unblinking lavender eyes. “You just said your first word, didn’t you?” She lifted Nova up into the air and spun her around until the little girl started to laugh, smiling a big open-mouthed smile. “Glimmer, come in here!”

Several minutes later, Glimmer stumbled in, a bathrobe tied around her waist and her hair sticking up on one side. “Happy birthday, baby,” she smiled sleepily, planting a kiss on Nova’s cheek and wincing when the girl pulled at her hair. 

“Glimmer, Nova just said her first word,” Adora proudly announced. “Nova, can you say Mama?”

Nova blinked up at her. 

“Come on, baby girl, you said it just a second ago,” she wheedled. “Tell Mommy what you said.”

“Mama,” Nova said, shoving her fist into her mouth. 

“Oh my gosh,” Glimmer gasped, staring down at her daughter in shock. “She said Mama! She called me Mama!”

“I know!” Adora set the baby down in her crib, grabbed Glimmer’s hands, and bounced up and down in excitement.

“Adora, it’s kind of early for this,” Glimmer mumbled, pulling a hand away to wipe the sleep from her eyes. 

“I know,” Adora sighed. “But it’s your birthday, and I wanted to spend the whole day with you.”

“It’s her birthday too,” Glimmer said, gesturing at the crib. 

“I know,” Adora grinned, pressing a kiss to Glimmer’s cheek. “Best birthday present ever.” She smiled softly down at her wife and her daughter. “I did get you a present, by the way.”

“Ooh, is it that tapestry I saw last time we were in Mystacor?” Glimmer clapped her hands together, perking right up.

“Oh, now you’re awake, huh?” Adora laughed, lifting Nova out of the crib and settling her daughter on her hip. She passed Nova over to Glimmer, kissing Glimmer lightly on the mouth as she did so. “I guess you’ll have to wait and see.”

“Yeah.” Glimmer bounced her baby up and down, and when Nova started to laugh, she kissed her right on her tiny, perfect nose. “I guess I will. Happy birthday, little star.”

“Happy birthday, Glimmer,” Adora said, wrapping an arm around her wife’s waist. She bent down and whispered in Glimmer’s ear. “I know Nova is the best gift you could’ve asked for, but I was hoping I could try and beat that tonight.” She pressed a kiss to Glimmer’s neck.

Glimmer blushed, feeling like a teenager in love all over again. “Yeah, maybe.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Adora for so long that Nova started to cry, wanting attention, and Glimmer pulled away to fuss over her baby. 

“Mama,” Nova said, her eyes watering with tears as she reached for Adora.

Adora’s eyes filled with her own tears, and she cradled her baby close to her chest. “It’s okay, little star. Everything’s going to be just fine.” 

And as Adora laced her fingers through Glimmer’s, she knew they would be.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed, drop a comment or come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://catralovesgirls.tumblr.com)!!!!! i love getting to hear from you guys <3


End file.
